


Kisses

by nietos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietos/pseuds/nietos
Summary: You and Loki are watching a movie and he finds out, that you have never kissed anyone before.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something again, hope you like this! You can find this also on Tumblr -> @demon-soldier

You were now at the Avengers Tower with the others, chilling in the living room. There was with you Tony, Natasha, Sam and Steve. Bucky was probably in his room and Wanda somewhere with Vision, Clint was visiting his kids this week. Thor was probably in Asgard right now and Bruce in his lab.

Tony was just explaining to others, why they should keep another party there next weekend – the only one who was with him with the idea was Sam, for some odd reason.

”Hey, come on, there’s beer. Isn’t that enough to convince you guys?” Tony asked, but then Loki arrived to the living room as well and made Tony to shut up for a moment.

”Hello, Loki,” you greeted him, others just nodded towards him when Loki entered and sat next to you on the couch. ”Where were you?” you continued.

”Just reading,” Loki answered and shrugged. Surprising. The others were sometimes still suspicious about him, Tony was still sometimes pretty sure that he was planning something evil inside his head, but most of them were starting to believe, that he really had changed to better and tried their best to take him as part of the team.

Loki was your best friend, you spent a lot of time together every day. You both loved reading and sometimes he would read something to you outloud, you liked to listen to his voice while lying down on your bed, it was so relaxing.

”Hey, Reindeer Games,” Tony asked suddenly and Loki sighed and shot his head up, looking towards him, clearly not in the mood for having to deal with Tony and his stupid nicknames for him. ”Isn’t it just the best idea to throw a party on Saturday, are you in?” he asked, keeping his thumbs up and being hopeful.

Loki looked at Tony for some time, then travelling his gaze on others’ expressions to see if Tony was serious, then turning back to him. ”No, it is a terrible idea,” Loki answered harshly. ”I’m tired of having to bear bunch of drunk and loud mortals so often.”

Natasha pointed at Loki and looked at Tony. ”See, nobody wants to have a party besides you, we can go to a bar instead or something,” Natasha said and raised her eyebrows.

”You’re all so boring,” Tony scoffed, but you interrupted their conversation, now remembering, what you were meant to ask them.

”Hey, me and Loki are watching a movie tonight, do you wanna join us?” you asked. Loki looked at you and others’ reactions, not sure if he wanted to just be alone with you or could accept other company as well if he must – he hadn’t properly decided yet.

The Avengers thought about it a moment.

”What movie are you watching?” Steve asked.

”Not sure yet, probably just some basic comedy this time,” you told and shrugged, Loki rolling his eyes.

”Well, i wanted to first watch a horror film, but last time this coward almost pissed her pants, when that girl crawled out of the television,” Loki stated seriously, eyebrows up and crossed his arms. You smacked him gently on the shoulder with your hand. Natasha just snorted.

”Shut up, don’t tell me you wouldn’t be terrified if a dead girl would suddenly be lying on the floor right in front of you,” you said quickly, starting a new argument again about movies.

”But it was just a movie,” Loki stated back. ”And no, i would definitely not be terrified.”

Oh yeah, right. He was Loki after all, what could you expect?

”Well – atleast me, Steve and Tony have to wake up early tomorrow to train more,” Natasha told you. ”Otherwise i would have loved to join you,” she added and gave you a smile. You nodded and looked at Sam, waiting for him to say something.

”Oh, yeah i’m not really interested if you’re not watching horror,” Sam said. ”I would have had some pretty good dvd’s in my room, have you seen The Exorcist?” Sam asked, but you just ignored him and turned back to Loki.

”Fine, it’s just you and me then – Reindeer Games,” you said smirking – imitating Tony – and patted him on his right knee, then getting up from the sofa to go back to your room.

Loki had brought an another book with him there and had now been reading it almost the whole time, you weren’t sure if he had kept any attention on the rest of them. But now when he heard you say something to him, he quickly gave you a short death stare.

”Oh, not you too,” Loki groaned and watched you walk away.

 

You were supposed to make popcorn for the movie night, but you completely forgot about it while you were at the supermarket earlier in the afternoon, so now you just had to survive without them.

Loki was already sitting there, you couldn’t decide which movie you wanted to watch tonight, so you had just picked some random one with him. The clock was now pointing about 11pm and when you had put the dvd and tv on, you made yourself comfortable by curling up in a warm blanket and pressed play.

You had movie nights with Loki once in a while. Sometimes others would come there too, sometimes not. And yeah, you hated horror movies. Yes, you were an Avenger, a spy and an assassin, pretty much like Natasha. Loki made sometimes a bit fun of you, since you had seen all kinds of bad things in life before, but you hadn’t really crossed paths with Samara, so.

Every time when Tony was there with you, he said a hard ’no’ to horror films, because he thought that Loki could get some new, creepy ideas from them.

”You want a blanket? I can go get you one?” you asked, but he shook his head.

”No, i’m good.”

You started to watch the movie and you really regretted that you hadn’t got any popcorn or chips. You didn’t really talk much during the movie, atleast this far. The film had been on probably only like 20 minutes, when the man and the woman kissed and admitted that they liked each other.

”Oh come on, Gary, you’ve known her like, what, half an hour and now you’re already starting to fall in love?” you spatted. ”She could be like a serial killer or something, you wouldn’t know.”

They were in the girl’s hotel, standing in front of her room, Gary stuffing his tongue between her teeth.

”I bet five dollars, that she’s gonna kill him by the end of the movie,” Loki said, bored. We usually watched action or sci-fi, this wasn’t probably really his genre anyway. ”I mean, i would. Where’s the fun if atleast one of them doesn’t die?”

”He’s not gonna get killed, they will be having like four babies near the end probably, let me tell you,” you said and rolled your eyes. Both of you were quiet for a while – Gary and the lady, whose name you couldn’t remember, entered her room and were ready to get nasty.

You leaned a bit forward, resting your elbows on your knees and narrowed your eyes, watching closely their movements. They were basically eating each other’s face, the man was pressing her against the wall and started unhooking her bra, sucking her neck and kissing her like it was their last night on Earth.

Loki noticed, how you were looking at the tv, closely taking all the details into your mind. ”What are you thinking about?” he asked, grinning. You got a bit startled, having completely lost yourself in your mind.

”What?” you asked.

”You were looking at them as if taking notes for a school paper,” Loki told you and laughed. You felt your cheeks burning a bit, but trying to hide it. Yes, you were a virgin, and yes, you had never even kissed anyone. You hadn’t told him, you thought it might have been too weird because everyone had had their first kiss by now except you apparently.

”No, no it’s nothing,” you said quickly, which didn’t really make you look honest. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinising you for a while with his gaze, at the same time you were trying avoid making any eye contact.

”No, tell me,” Loki insisted.

You took a very deep breath and heard the lady moan really loudly. ”I h-haven’t had my first kiss,” you said quickly and quietly, hoping that Loki heard it right, so you wouldn’t have to repeat yourself.

”Wait what, really? You have never kissed anyone?” Loki asked, a surprised tone in his voice and raised his eyebrows. You expected him to laugh at you, but he didn’t, he just stayed completely serious. ”How come? You are gorgeous, i thought guys would have been drooling over you,” he admitted and suddenly he looked like he accidentally said too much. His words made you get butterflies in your stomach, but you didn’t know why – nobody had ever called you gorgeous.

First he had thought that you were just joking and messing around, but now he seemed to believe that you really hadn’t been with any guy, you weren’t experienced at all. You two truly were best friends, but you hadn’t told him that ever before.

”Uhm, no… I haven’t really even dated anyone before, i never really cared to be in a relationship in high school or during any of my studies anyway, unlike all of my friends, who would go for double dates every week. Honestly, for some time i thought i could have been asexual when i was younger, but yeah, i don’t think i am after all,” you told him honestly.

Loki listened to you closely, not interrupting you and waiting for a while if you still had something to say or not. When he was silent, you thought that you had told him too much and he would just make fun of you because of this. But you could never embarrass yourself in front of your best friend, that’s how Loki had always thought.

”Would you want me to show you?” Loki asked. You quickly turned your head to look at him in the same second, not sure if you heard him right.

”What?” you asked.

”Do you want me to teach and show, how it feels?” Loki repeated, now turning his whole body towards you on the couch. You looked away, gaze glued back on the tv screen, where the man and the woman had a heated make up session once again. It was dim and you weren’t sure, if Loki could see the red rising on your cheeks, but he probably did, since a smirk spreaded on his face when he saw, how flustered he suddenly made you.

”Are you se-serious or just messing with me?” you stuttered nervously and carefully looked at him again. You looked at him from head to toe and you must admit, he was hot as fuck, but you had never really imagined actually kissing and making out with him or being very intimate in any other way either. Yes, you used to cuddle sometimes together a bit and he had kissed you on your forehead a few times, but that’s really it – you were just friends.

Just. Friends.

”I’m not joking,” Loki admitted and chuckled. ”If you don’t want to, let’s just continue to watch this bullshit movie.” Loki pointed at the tv and the intimate scenes were now over. You widened your eyes, when you realised that this wasn’t one of his tricks and jokes after all, since he was coming closer to you now.

You hadn’t been sitting next to each other this time, giving each other some space. But now his leg was right against you, his right hand resting on your knee for a while, before finding its place on your cheek, which was still blushing a little bit. You hadn’t said ’no’ so he didn’t back off in any point. Your heart was racing harder than ever against your chest, but you tried to keep it calm.

Both of Loki’s hands were now cupping your face and your faces were closer to each other than they had been ever before, noses almost touching. You never broke the eye contact with him, until let your gaze give a quick glimpse on Loki’s lips, which were forming to a smile before connected them to yours.

It was slow and tender, careful at first and you fluttered your eyes closed, melting to the kiss. Butterflies started to rise in your stomach once again, they were just small and soft kisses, not actual hungry and passionate making out -kisses. You didn’t know how much time had passed, but soon Loki pulled his head back and you both opened your eyes again, looking at each other for a moment.

It was spit, but it was nicer than you first expected. You thought Loki was going to stop and go back to his place, when he let go off you and got up for a moment. He was just going to show you and nothing else anyway, but you couldn’t help but feel kind of disappointed when he wasn’t next to you anymore.

But all he did, was to turn the tv off so the movie didn’t disturb you two anymore, and came back to sit with you. Loki didn’t waste even a single second anymore, just crashed his lips immediately on yours again, which made you gasp in surprise.

It started slow again and Loki started to push you down, so you were now lying on the sofa on your back, Loki hovering over you. His body was pressed against yours and you put your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his black hair. He bit your lower lip gently and tried to gain access in your mouth with his tongue.

He put his tongue deep in your mouth when you let him, your tongues fighting for the dominance. God, Loki was such a good kisser, you thought and moaned in the kiss, which made Loki chuckle. First you thought you did something wrong, but then let it be and continued. It felt surprisingly good and you had forgotten long, long ago the spit part and your earlier thoughts and expectations.

You felt heat rising already in your lower stomach, when Loki broke the kiss and lowered his head, starting to shower kisses on your neck. You pulled your head back, to give him more access. Loki sucked your neck, hard, just of the right spots. You kept your hands resting on his back and you felt yourself become wetter and wetter, the longer he continued.

You were sure, that you should be wearing a proper scarf tomorrow, if you wanted to hide his work. Loki would probably just rip it off of you though, wanting the whole world to see, and you didn’t even care.

When Loki was done, he stood up, pulling you up as well with him. You didn’t know, what you were doing this time, but didn’t say anything, just followed what he ordered you to do. He put his hands on your waist, keeping you close to him and crashing his lips on yours again, kissing you hungrily. He slid his hands slowly down your sides and you gasped, when he stopped to squeeze your ass.

Loki went on his knees on the floor, dropping your pyjama pants on the floor, now he could see clearly the wetness through your panties right in front of him. He licked his lips and you saw how his eyes were filled with pure lust. He started backing you off back to the couch and when you were sitting there, he took your underwear off as well, you were wearing now only your white tank top.

Oh my god, this was so happening.

He was still kneeled down in front of you, making an eye contact quickly and winked his eye to you. He spread your legs wide open and now he could see everything you had to offer. Loki wasted no time when burying his head in your womanhood.

He started first spreading kisses on your inner tighs, then sucking them as hard as he did with your neck – he made sure to leave visible marks on both places. After he was done marking your legs, he started rolling his tongue over your clit and you let a surprised moan out of your mouth, it was louder than you expected. You hoped that nobody heard you during this, but there was always a possibility that someone would.

Loki chuckled against your sex and started sucking it and you felt like you could explode. You breathed heavily and grabbed Loki’s hair and kept him still, pressing him a bit harder against you. He snaked his tongue in your vagina and after a while, you felt your orgasm building up in you.

”S-shit Loki i…” you cried, you couldn’t even concentrate on the words you were about to say. He didn’t say anything to you in any point, but you were sure that he started to sense you coming soon. Your moans came out louder and you tried your best to keep them down since you weren’t exactly in private at the moment.

And then you felt it, the wave of pleasure hitting you and going through your entire body. Your legs that surrounded him started to tremble, but he kept you still. You spilled your juices right onto his face and then he stood up and brought his face closer to yours, taking you into one more passionate kiss so you could taste your own juices that he had caused to come out of you.

”And that, my pet, is how it is done,” Loki murmured quietly, right next to your head, and you felt his hot breath on your ear.

Then he got up and just casually walked away, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face – leaving you there, sitting on the couch without underwear, trying to catch your breath and process what just happened. You tried to find your panties everywhere, but of course that son of a bitch took them with him as a reward.

But damn, you never thought your first kiss (and a bit something else too…) would be with an actual God. And this left you just crave for more.


End file.
